Blood for Poison
by TheLittleLionMan
Summary: The House of Black demands the opening of every Black's will. The Ministry of Magic is threatened. Two sides in the war become three and one Harry Potter has nowhere to stand. Enemies meet on the thin line between light and dark. Wizarding Britain is shaken and no one can tell right from wrong anymore. All because of a will...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J. K. Rowling. I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money out of this story.

_CHAPTER I_

_**NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK IS "RECLAIMING WHAT IS THEIRS". MINISTRY IS THREATENED. **_

It was the headline of that day's Daily Prophet that greeted the fifth year Gryffindors. A good part of the Lions, along with a handful of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, shied away at the mention of the dark, mysterious family. Only Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at the newspaper in unconcealed awe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Ron. "And where was the House of Black all this time? We never saw any of them at—,"

"Lower your voice!" Hermione hissed. "Someone could hear."

Harry shook his head. He agreed with Ron; whom did the House of Black consist of, except Sirius? Maybe there was a family tree he could look at in the library. And what were they reclaiming? What had been taken away from them? The most important question was, however, what the ministry had to do with it.

"Is there any article about it?" he asked.

Hermione quickly flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for. "There. Page 9 – Representative of House Black speaks with Daily Prophet Reporter Joseph Tomson."

Harry's eyes quickly scanned over the text.

_The once prestigious House of Black finally emerges from the shadows it had been hiding in for the last fifteen years, but not without a demand. St Mungo's' Andromeda Tonks, renowned Healer and mother to the famous Auror Nymphadora, speaks on behalf of her family with Reporter Tomson._

"_Our family has been pushed down time after time," she says solemnly. "We have been persecuted because of our blood. Our entire lives have been taken away from us. The Ministry of Magic has denied us the right to read the wills of our own fathers and brothers. We demand the unsealing and opening of the wills of Dorea Black and her son, Orion, Cygnus, Alphard and Regulus Black." _

"_And you are planning to rebel against the ministry to achieve that?" asks Joseph Tomson. "You are willing to hurt people still suffering the repercussions of the Wizarding War?" _

"_The Minister for Magic needn't fear anything if he allows us the right to read our relatives' wills. And by no means will we ever harm anyone that does not wish to get involved in this unjust and unnecessary political battle. I wish to emphasise that the House of Black will always support those in need, those beaten down by the war. The House of Black is open to those who lost hope fighting for their rights, their lives, the futures of their loved ones. No one shall be denied help. But I warn you, Minister Fudge, we will give you one chance to hand us the wills of our House. We do not wish to fight. But if it comes to it, we will not hesitate to do so." _

Harry blinked once. Twice. He didn't understand; what was the problem? Why wouldn't the ministry give the Blacks their wills? Why did the Blacks have to fight the ministry over them? And why would the ministry feel threatened by them?

Before he could give his questions voice, however, the amplified voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded around the school. "All students return to their dormitories!"

Whispering and muttering, everyone shuffled to their respective common rooms in groups of three or four, pointing at the newspapers they were holding.

"I don't know," Hermione said when Harry asked the questions on his mind. "But it sounds bad. Someone should send Tonks an owl. Maybe Ginny; they were quite close during the summer."

Harry muttered the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open, allowing them access to the common room. The fifth year boys were already there, as were the Creevey brothers and Lavender and Parvati. The Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and the Quidditch team quickly joined them, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Sit," she ordered curtly.

Everyone immediately took a seat somewhere. Some on chairs, others on couches. Harry sat on the floor with his back against the fireplace, right between Ginny and Seamus.

"As some of you may have already guessed," Professor McGonagall said, "these recent news can be dangerous for those of... noble ancestry. I advise Longbottom, Potter, Brown, Patil and Finnigan to take extra care. Yes, Finnigan, they know of your mother's descent."

"Professor –," interrupted Hermione. "Why would the ministry want the wills sealed? And why would it lead to battle? Are the Blacks really as powerful as the ministry?"

"If not more so," said McGonagall. "The House of Black was undoubtedly very... enigmatic in its actions and, more importantly, its loyalties. They do have power to rival the Ministry of Magic. Obviously, Minister Fudge fears this. Anything could be stated in their wills. Wards that were never sent to live with them, property that now belongs to the ministry, illegitimate children that have yet to be discovered... This would change the Wizarding World forever."

"Who's part of this House?" Colin asked. "I mean, Percy Weasley said most of them are either in prison or dead. Sirius Black's hiding somewhere in the Caribbean... Is there anyone left?"

McGonagall's eyes hardened. "Do not think they cannot work from inside the walls of Azkaban. Besides that, Black blood is found in every pure-blood family. Lady Narcissa Malfoy is a prime example of that; I do believe she is the sister of Healer Tonks."

"Who's Dorea Black's son?" asked Harry. "Why isn't his name mentioned?"

Professor McGonagall turned her eyes to him. "Potter... Dorea Black is your grandmother. Her son is your father. James Potter's will has yet to be opened."

Harry could only gape at his professor in shock. He couldn't believe it. He was related to Sirius and he had never even known. He was, at least a quarter, a Black. And to think, he hadn't even known his own grandmother's name...

Ron made a face. "Mate – you're related to Malfoy..."

Harry grimaced. There was the other downside to being unaware of his bloodline. _Malfoy _of all people... This day just kept getting worse and worse.

"Silence, Weasley," McGonagall said sharply. "Longbottom, write to your grandmother and ask her whether she knows anything about the wills. Does anyone come into contact with Auror Nymphadora Tonks?"

"My brother Charlie is friends with her," Ron said, not foolish enough to mention Ginny's friendship with the older girl.

"Very well. Tell him to write to her. Everyone who comes into any sort of contact with someone who could be close to the House of Black is required to ask for information. I will ask for basic facts, but you will not be required to share anything personal. If your relatives are unwilling to give you information, that is fine."

"Potter, come with me," she said after everyone had left. Ron and Hermione immediately stood up to follow him.

"I'm not going to do anything to him," McGonagall snapped. "Stay where you are. This is a private matter." She motioned to Harry and led him to her office.

"Potter, you do understand you must be present at the reading of your father and grandmother's will, correct?"

"Yes, Professor," he said, unsure of why she was telling him this. Of course he was going to be present at the reading of his father's will. Where else was he supposed to be?

"And you also realise that the House of Malfoy and their allies will be there?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Professor."

"Potter – Harry, these wills _will _mention you. It is a fact. Are you ready to side yourself with your godfather?"

Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment. Was he? He trusted Sirius, but he didn't trust the rest of them. He didn't know their intentions. He wasn't sure he wanted to. But what other choice did he have? They'd come looking for him either way if he was involved in the will. "Do I have a choice?"

"In a way," said McGonagall. "I could convince Sirius to emancipate you, or I could keep you hidden until you come of age."

Harry was touched. He had never known his professor would go through such trouble for him. He was well aware of the difficulty of both options. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "but I think I'll talk to Sirius about it. When can I visit him? I don't trust the ministry with my letters."

"Professor Dumbledore and I will arrange that. Perhaps on Saturday; we wouldn't want Professor Umbridge to notice your absence."

Harry nodded in understanding. Through his fear and confusion, he could feel excitement bubbling in him. He suddenly wanted more than anything to know what was in the wills. "Thank you, Professor," he said.

McGonagall nodded in response. "Go, Potter."

Harry ran back to Gryffindor Tower to share the news with Ron and Hermione. Just as he was finishing his story, Neville came rushing in with a reply from his grandmother. "Gran says she's going to be at the readings, but she doesn't know anything about them. She hasn't spoken with any of the Blacks recently."

Harry rubbed his face with a scarred hand. A sudden thought occurred to him. What if the Ministry forbade the will readings? What would the Blacks do? Would they steal the wills? Would they revolt? "I'm going to bed," Harry declared. He needed to think about everything.

One thing was certain: Wizarding Britain was about to change drastically. For better or for worse, Harry didn't think he wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

**A big thank you to those who read, followed, reviewed or added this story to their favourites! Reviews will be responded to via PM, unless said option has been disabled, in which case I will address the reviews in the beginning of the next chapter. **

_CHAPTER II_

The return of the Black family was the most discussed topic for the next couple of weeks in magical England. Everyone, from the first years at Hogwarts to Albus Dumbledore, from the Weasleys to the Malfoys, was seemingly incapable of wrapping their heads around the situation. Everyone knew very well that a Black got what they wanted. And when the Minister for Magic disagreed, things became ugly.

Even Malfoy seemed withdrawn, anxious. He spent more time whispering nervously with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass than he did strutting around the castle with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry felt more curious than anything. He knew Sirius would do whatever he could to keep him safe, but at the same time, he was dying to know what was going to happen. McGonagall hadn't been able to arrange a meeting with Sirius and he hadn't heard from his godfather once, nor had Ginny and Charlie heard from Tonks. It seemed as though every man and woman that carried the name of the once respected house was being forced into silence. Hermione was obviously being driven insane by the lack of information on her hands.

Ron found the entire situation comical; neither Hermione's distress, nor the wills affected him. He had been born into a low-status pure-blood family that rarely bothered with political battles and stayed true to Dumbledore, regardless of the situation at hand.

"Attention, students!" The voice of Hogwarts's headmaster echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Every head turned to face the esteemed headmaster. Even he looked slightly uncomfortable beneath his twinkling eyes and welcoming smile. "Before you return to your lovely breakfast, I'd like to make an announcement."

Everyone started whispering at once, exchanging conspiracies on Dumbledore's thoughts.

"After a lot of thinking, Minister Fudge has finally decided to share his final decision on the demands of the House of Black."

Nothing could have silenced the Hall faster. Every eye was trained on Dumbledore's twinkling blue ones. Every mouth was slightly, if not entirely, parted in anticipation. Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan and Neville Longbottom, who had the strongest ties with the Black family, were leaning forward in their seats, hanging onto the headmaster's every word. Even the Weasley twins were silent.

"He has decided that it would be best to return the wills to the Black family," Dumbledore said simply.

Harry narrowed his eyes. There was something more to it, he could tell. Fudge wouldn't just do something like that. There was something in for him, too. Something Dumbledore didn't want to mention. He glanced at Hermione. One look and he could tell she was thinking the same.

Some looked relieved. Clearly, it had been the war they had feared. Others looked just as they had the previous weeks – worried, confused and intrigued. Still, breakfast was finished in considerable calmness. Before Harry, Ron and Hermione could head off to classes, however, McGonagall pulled Harry aside.

"Back a small backpack with money, your wand and a spare outfit," she said quietly. "You'll be leaving for the will reading today; your godfather wants to see you before it happens."

Harry nodded silently. He felt lost. Everything was happening far too quickly. He ran to his dormitory and shoved a pouch of Galleons, a spare robe, his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map into his bag. He ran down the several flights of stairs back to McGonagall, who was waiting impatiently by the Head Table.

"Come," she said. "I don't have classes today; I'm taking you to the headquarters."

Harry tried to hide his surprise. His Head of House led him out of Hogwarts and once they were out of the wards, she Disapparated with him right in front of Grimmauld Place's wards.

"In you go, Potter," she said firmly.

Harry was forcibly reminded of Mad-eye Moody. The house certainly gave him the same feeling as it had last time. He felt as though someone had just passed away in it, and that its occupants were gathered in mourning. Thankfully, experience had taught him to practise stealth and silence around Walburga Black's portrait. Harry carefully walked toward the kitchen, McGonagall behind him, when he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder.

Harry jumped and unsheathed his wand. His opponent, he soon realised, wasn't as dangerous as he had thought. Sirius Black was standing in the doorway with twinkling grey eyes and a small smile. "Welcome back, Harry."

Harry grinned and threw himself at his godfather. When he pulled away Sirius welcomed Professor McGonagall in an overly friendly way (Harry was sure he did it just to irritate her) and led them both to the kitchen.

Just like in the summer, a crowd of witches and wizards was gathered around the table. And naturally, every head turned to Harry the moment he stepped inside.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said excitedly. Her hair turned from an angry crimson to a mellow shade of purple.

Harry grinned at her. For a moment, it was almost easy to forget about the wills and Voldemort and Umbridge. Professor McGonagall greeted the room in general and took her seat at the left of the head; the right was reserved for the lord's heir.

What Harry disapproved of was the silence in the house. Without Mrs Weasley yelling at her children and Ron and Hermione constantly arguing, the dark, already gloomy house became even more funereal.

"Having fun with being lectured on your O. ?" Tonks asked, winking.

Harry groaned, but quickly composed himself when he caught McGonagall glaring at him.

"I'll take that as "not so well"," said Tonks with a wink.

"O.W.L year never really is fun," Sirius said with a shrug. "Now if you'd all kindly excuse me, Harry and I need to have a little talk."

Harry frowned. What did Sirius want to talk about? "We do?"

"Yes, we do," said Sirius. "Come." He led his godson out of the kitchen and upstairs into the second floor drawing room. He motioned to a brown Victorian armchair and sat down across it, staring patiently at Harry. "Sit," he said.

Harry, more than slightly wary of the entire situation, cautiously sat down on the armchair. "Is something wrong, Sirius?" he asked tentatively.

Sirius smiled slightly. The sunlight from the clouded window fell upon his pale face, giving light to his stormy grey eyes. His hollow cheeks and high cheekbones gave him a regal look, as did the straight black hair framing his face. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would have thought his godfather a man of the likes of Malfoy.

"Harry, do you know why I wanted you to come today?"

Harry shook his head mutely.

"No? Can you make an educated guess, perhaps?"

Harry shrugged. "You wanted to warn be about something in the wills?"

Sirius smirked and leaned back in his chair. Harry felt almost intimidated by the pose; had he not known Sirius so well, he would have been terrified. "Harry, do you know why we're doing this?"

"Because you want to take back what's yours," Harry parroted. "And you don't want it in the hands of the ministry?"

"There was a time," said Sirius, "when we owned half the world. Quidditch teams, magic schools, manors, private hospitals... We Blacks had conquered other families of lesser statuses. We had done everything to ensure political stability, wealth and authority."

Harry didn't reply. He couldn't imagine Sirius being proud of that, much less taking part in it. "And you condone it?" he asked almost accusingly.

"Condone it?" asked Sirius. "Let me tell you something, Harry. For years I refused to share my surname with anyone. I gave them my given name only, I'd make surnames up, I'd pretend I belonged to a different family... I was repulsed by this regime pure-bloods had created. Do you think that helped me?"

"No," Harry guessed. "No one should be ashamed of their family."

"Very true, but that's far from the reason I regret it. By shaming my family and putting myself down because of my name, I let others gain control. I let Wormtail, possibly the most dim-witted imbecile in existence, outsmart me. I let the ministry imprison me for something I hadn't done. I let Dumbledore hide me like I was a mistake or an abomination. I let Fudge take my own brother's will."

Sirius sighed heavily. Harry could tell he was agitated. Did pure-bloods always go to extremes? Draco Malfoy paraded around Hogwarts like he owned the castle, proudly announcing his father's status, whereas Sirius had never let anyone hear his surname in fear of being shunned. Was there no middle ground?

"Do not misunderstand me; I do not regret making my own path as a Gryffindor," Sirius continued. "But I made a mistake I am trying to keep _you _from making. I let people control me."

And suddenly, everything was in its proper place. Harry could see what Sirius was telling him. "I'm not supposed to let the people who don't believe Voldemort is back put me down," he said confidently.

Sirius nodded. "Precisely. And as for your question, no, I do not condone my relatives' actions. However, it is who we are. It's always been the same, Harry. In old times, Blacks were monarchs. Emperors, even. Potters were knights. Malfoys were moneylenders. Longbottoms, not yet having earned their reputation, were squires... It goes on. And you see, those attributes still live on in every man and woman born into these families. I cannot name a single man more valiant than you or your father, and his father before him. And I can most definitely not name a man more disgusting than Lucius Malfoy."

"And you think Blacks are born monarchs and conquerors," Harry clarified.

Sirius chuckled. "You tell me. Maybe we were... That's certainly what we're told. But I think the both of us have had quite enough of childish fairy tales and the Wizarding World's little lies. Tomorrow is going to be life changing, Harry. I just wish I knew in what ways..."

Harry sighed softly. Tomorrow seemed too far and too close at the same time. He wanted to get the readings over and done with, but he was also scared. He didn't think he would survive the Wizarding community being divided while Voldemort was gaining power. They needed to stay united.

Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Everything will work out," he said quietly. "My mother may have had something planned in that will, but your parents were loved by many. No wizard of the First War would leave you unprotected."

Harry nodded silently. He just prayed Sirius was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this every time. Check the first chapter.

_CHAPTER III_

The next day, Harry found himself in a situation he never thought he'd be in. He was standing in the first floor drawing room with McGonagall looming over him, fussing over his attire.

"You Potters," she said exasperatedly. "Your hair gets worse with every passing generation. Potter – do something about it. You couldn't possibly enter the ministry in this disgraceful manner."

"It's not disgraceful!" Harry protested. "Besides, no ministry official is going to be there."

He was feeling quite anxious. He knew the Malfoys were going to be there, as well as Neville and his grandmother. He also knew Lady Malfoy, as Sirius had insisted he addressed her, had a sister – Tonks's mother – that would be present. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to meet her. One of Narcissa Malfoy was quite enough. He wasn't ready to be introduced to another one.

"Honestly, Professor, is it necessary to torture the poor boy so?"

Both occupants of the room turned around to see Tonks standing in the doorway with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Miss Tonks," McGonagall said curtly. "I am only trying to make him a bit more presentable."

"He looks fine! As a loyal friend, I refuse to let him look like Malfoy at the will readings."

McGonagall gave the young Hufflepuff her sharpest glare. "Miss Tonks—,"

"We're going to be late," Tonks said simply.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know anyone other than her and Sirius that would willingly and openly argue with McGonagall like that. He obediently followed Tonks out of his professor's grasp and toward the kitchen fireplace.

Sirius would be going to the ministry with a glamour charm. Once he was in the appointed area, he would be granted asylum due to being Lord Black and an immediate relative to those whose wills were being read. The Order had tried to convince him to stay in Grimmauld Place, but he had been adamant.

The group walked through the ministry's halls until they had reached a large iron door. Sirius muttered something and it swung open. He entered the room and motioned to the others to follow him. Two Aurors and six goblins were standing across the door. A large table was set in the middle of the room, but no one sat down.

One of the goblins, who introduced himself as Ironclaw, sat at the head of the table. Harry noticed Griphook was also there, but he remained standing.

Ironclaw motioned for everyone to sit as he explained the procedure of the readings. The other goblins, Harry soon learned, were responsible for the finances of the houses of Malfoy, Macmillan and Longbottom. He watched somewhat impatiently as wizards and witches kept entering the area. He didn't even look at Malfoy and his family.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Ironclaw opened the first will, belonging to Walburga Black.

"Lovely," Sirius commented. "Let's see that."

Ironclaw shot him a filthy look. "Please refrain from commenting, sir."

_I, Walburga Irma Black, of 12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London, England, being of sound and disposing mind, do hereby make, publish and declare the following to be my Last Will and Testament, revoking all previous will and codicils made by me._

"Her second cousin," muttered Sirius.

A woman that looked a lot like him nudged him. "Be silent, Sirius," she said quietly.

_I hereby leave 100 000 000 Galleons and the estate of 12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington to my son Regulus Orion Black. I also leave him the ownership of the Montrose Magpies Quidditch team and Mordred's Institute of Magic. If he is unable or unwilling to claim the aforementioned items, they shall be divided among my brother Cygnus's daughters in equal shares per stripes. _

Harry subtly glanced at Sirius. He didn't look surprised. He remained completely impassive and stony, staring at the parchment in Ironclaw's hands with a steely gaze. Harry didn't pay much attention after that. He was vaguely aware of the goblin announcing the wealth that would be passed on to the Black cousins. He barely even noticed the reading of the rest of Walburga and Orion's wills until Ironclaw stepped back.

"I will now allow Chief Griphook for House Potter read the will of Dorea Elladora Black."

Griphook took Ironclaw's seat and unsealed the first of two wills in his hand. It began, naturally, just the same as Walburga's and Orion's had, but it was entirely different in content.

_Upon the death of my husband, I hereby declare my son James Charlus Lord Potter. I leave him 70 000 000 Galleons and the official estate of Potter. I leave Sirius Black III of the Noble and most Ancient House of Black and his partner Marlene McKinnon II of the Noble House of McKinnon the original copies of _Guide to the Divinatory Arts_ and _History Uncovered: The Alchemist's Tale.

Harry glanced at Sirius again. He hadn't known his godfather had been close to a McKinnon. But Sirius, again, was staring at the thin roll of parchment in the goblin's hands. But this time, his gaze was softer. Tearful, almost. The woman beside him gently placed a hand on his shoulder, while Narcissa Malfoy avoided his eye.

_I also leave my grandchild the _Twelfth Scroll. _It shall be given to him on his fourteenth birthday. _

Harry idly wondered what that was. He was touched that his grandmother would think to leave him something even before his birth. Sirius had told him that Dorea had died in combat three months before Harry's birth.

_I hereby leave the letters attached to my Last Will and Testament to my son James and his wife Lily, my grandson, Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. All my other belongings shall be divided among aforementioned people in equal shares per stripes._

"The Twelfth Scroll," blurted Ernie Macmillan. "That thing was lost in the thirteenth century!"

Harry looked up at him, confused. "What is that?"

"It's supposedly the written autobiography of Morgan le Fay," said the woman next to Sirius, a hint of doubt in her voice. "One of the most dangerous dark witches to have lived, rivalling only Voldemort and Gellert Grindelwald."

Harry blanched. "Why would my grandmother ever possess such a thing?"

Tonks shrugged. "Probably got passed down to her. Potter's an old name, you know. But I wonder why she'd give it to you. I mean, it's quite a dangerous artefact..."

Harry didn't reply. He could feel Lady Malfoy's eyes on him. He was loath to admit it, but she intimidated him. Unlike her husband, she had an air of dominance and power about her. Fortunately, he didn't have much time to think about what Narcissa Malfoy could be planning on doing to him, as Ironclaw announced the beginning of the last reading of the day. The wills of Alphard Black and James Potter would be left for another time, as the doors in the reading area were enchanted to lock at sundown.

Harry was quite disappointed. He really wanted to hear his father's will. It was what he had been waiting for. One little piece of his father... He sighed. He'd just have to settle for what he got – the Last Will and Testament of Regulus Black.

_I, Regulus Arcturus Black, of 12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London, England, being of sound and disposing mind, do hereby make, publish and declare the following to be my Last Will and Testament, revoking all previous will and codicils made by me._

Harry could feel Sirius tense slightly.

_I hereby leave all my written works and a sum of 10 000 000 Galleons to my brother Sirius. I also leave a sum of 20 000 000 Galleons to my cousin Andromeda and her family. All my other possessions shall be divided between my son Leo and my daughter Alcyone in equal shares per stripes._

"Pardon?" said Sirius.

"Do you have a comment, Lord Black?" one of the Aurors asked calmly.

"My brother did _not _have any children," Sirius exclaimed furiously, standing up. "What kind of trick is this?"

"Lord Black—," began Ironclaw.

"No!" Sirius said. "The wills have been altered!"

"Sirius, sit down!" Andromeda Tonks's sharp tone rang out through the room. "Ironclaw – keep those... _possessions _in the Black vaults until the matter has been investigated. If there are any records of Regulus Black's blood children, inform us immediately. I encourage anyone who has any knowledge on the subject to speak up at once."

"Get out!" the Longbottom goblin snarled. "Out! We'll deal with the Black case!"

One of the Aurors grabbed Sirius by the forearm. "Keep an eye out for anything funny around here... I've got a bad feeling about this."

Sirius looked agitated. "Could they possibly be dead?" he asked.

"We're not certain about anything. Just be careful. This will be kept a secret from the ministry. I'm sure you remember how we Aurors operate." He winked at Sirius and let him go, pushing him through the doorway. Harry followed close behind. The second Auror was waiting outside the door. He glanced at his partner and, without the slightest hesitation, he unsheathed his wand and began forcing everyone into a vow to keep the Regulus Black case secret.

Grimmauld Place would be unavailable to the Order for the night; Sirius was inviting his cousins to discuss the situation. All in all, Harry thought the day could have gone better.

_What can you do_, he thought. _At least Griphook's going to send me the scroll..._


End file.
